


naughty or nice

by AerisaHale



Series: Clexmas20 [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexmas20, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerisaHale/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: Clarke does her best to get on Lexa's naughty list.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: Clexmas20 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064480
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	naughty or nice

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Naughty List

"Keep doing that," Lexa says, clear warning in her voice. It was the third time and her patience was beginning to wear thin.

Beside her, Clarke is smiling angelically, soft face framed by wisps of blonde hair that are escaping her high bun. Anyone passing by would find nothing amiss, but Lexa's attention--and ire--is directed at the hand that keeps creeping up her thigh at indeterminate intervals, making focusing on her research all but impossible.

Lexa grabs a couple of the books from the stack beside her and drops them into Clarke's lap, forcing her hands to abandon their tortuous position on her thigh and grab hold of the book before it slides off her knees to the ground. With all the mock sweetness Clarke is radiating, Lexa asks, "You don't mind taking care of those for me, do you?"

The glint in Clarke's cerulean eyes wars with the warning in her own and is almost enough to make Lexa groan as Clarke all but purrs, "I never mind taking care of your needs."

Taking a deep breath as Clarke heads toward the stacks of books surrounding them, she watches Clarke accidentally--or on purpose, Lexa is very unsure at this point--drops a book and very deliberately bends at the waist to retrieve it. Lexa can't help the quick glance to her girlfriend's backside, she's only human and Clarke has been wearing her down all morning and half the afternoon. The irritation within her spikes and she feels like that glance earned Clarke a small victory in her game of distraction but Lexa is willful and driven to win. Finishing this bit of research for her thesis was her entire plan for the day until Clarke woke that morning and chose violence instead.

She is focused back in to a particularly interesting passage related to her research when Clarke returns, still radiating the same mischievous energy as she had all day. Lexa is surprised when the hand from earlier doesn't return to her thigh, and she keeps glancing at the woman at her side, more often than she would like. Suspicion builds inside her, block by maddening block until she hisses, "What are you doing?"

A wide smile graces her girlfriend's face, eyes dancing with mirth. "Absolutely nothing."

A frustrated sigh slips past Lexa's lips, closing the book she was reading after marking in her notes where she left off for next time. "Game, set, and match to Clarke Griffin versus my planned research for the day."

Victory looks good on Clarke, at odds with her words, "I wasn't trying to win."

"Could have fooled me."

"I just wanted to be on your naughty list before the end of the day," Clarke sings the confession like they are her favorite.

"Oh, you are definitely on my naughty list," Lexa murmurs, thrilling at the red that splashes across Clarke's pale cheeks. "Let's just make sure we don't knock over the tree when we get home like last year."


End file.
